There's No Place Like Thronecoming
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: A completely random idea created from pure boredom. AU Thronecoming. ApplexRaven fluff


Apple was leaning against the window sill in her dorm room when Raven walks in slightly out of breath, as though she ran there.

"Apple, what's wrong? I got your 'Seriously off Storybook' text." Raven asks after she walks in and closes the door.

"Oh Raven, I'm so glad you're here. Now you can help me." Apple says excitedly as she turns around.

"What do you need help with? Wait, did you take a shower?" Raven asks and then takes note of her roommate's attire which consists of a red robe and hair curlers.

"Of course I did. Now, you need to help me pick out a Thronecoming dress." Apple says and Raven just looks at her.

"Why did you ask me to help you? I mean why not Briar or Ashlyn?" Raven asks clearly shocked the Apple asked her, of all people, for assistance.

"Well Briar's throwing it and I go to Ashlyn for the shoe options. Besides your my roommate and you have a great fashion sense." Apple says and Raven can tell that she's making excuses.

"Honestly, you were the first person that came to my mind once I had too many options." Apple sighs in defeat once she saw Raven's one eyebrow raise.

"Well, I'm flattered. I'll gladly help you pick out your Thronecoming dress." Raven says as she walks over to Apple's wardrobe.

"Oh, this party is going to be such a page ripper and if you want, I could help you pick out a dress as well." Apple says very excitedly and Raven stops dead in her tracks after she opened Apple's wardrobe.

"Uh, Apple I'm not going to Thronecoming this year." Raven says and Apple just gets quiet.

"What? You have to go, with your friends forever after." Apple says getting upset.

"I didn't mean I wasn't going at all, I'm just going to be there temporarily. I'm going to support Maddy and then I'll leave." Raven explains and Apple lightens up a bit.

"Well, you still need a dress." Apple says happily.

"Apple, it's a temporary visit. I go in, have one dance, support Maddy, and then leave. I'll only be at Thronecoming for about 30 minutes tops." Raven explains and Apple looks upset again.

"Besides even if I did wear a dress, no would care to notice." Raven says looking down clearly showing her low opinion on herself.

"I would notice." Apple says softly as she looks down, causing Raven to look up at her in shock.

"So, which dress do you want to wear? I'm honored just be nominated or it's about time, where's my crown?" Raven asks, changing the subject as she holds up two dresses and Apple looks up at her contemplative.

 **(A few hours later)**

Raven walks into the dorm after taking a shower and sees a box on her bed with a purple ribbon on it.

Raven walks over and uses her magic to lift up a folded piece of paper.

"In case you change your mind." Raven says reading the note aloud and then opens the box, normally, to reveal a very gorgeous dress with another note except in an envelope.

Raven picks up the envelope to open it, once she does, it's revealed to be an invitation to Thronecoming.

Raven skeptically looks at the invitation and flips it over to reveal a note that reads:

 _Save me a dance, please. Fondly, Apple White_

"Alright Apple, you win this time." Raven murmurs under breath and gets ready.

 **(At the Thronecoming dance)**

Apple is chatting it up and having a great time with Briar until Raven entering the room caught her eye.

Apple looks in shock as she sees Raven wearing the dress she chose for her, so naturally the first thing she does is approach Raven.

"Raven, you made it." Apple says after made their way towards each other.

"Yeah, I got your note and obviously, the dress. I need punch." Raven says and walks past Apple to the punch table, where Maddy so happens to be.

"Oh hey Raven, you look stunning." Maddy says excited to see her.

"Hey Maddy, you do to." Raven says as Maddy hands her some punch.

"Did you want to dance with me before you leave?" Maddy asks as Raven partially spits some the punch back in her cup, showing that it's disgusting.

"Sure." Raven agrees as she puts her cup down and they start dancing until Apple shows up ten minutes later.

"May I cut in?" Apple asks happily and Maddy just dances away.

"I did promise to save you a dance, didn't I?" Raven asks as Apple just looks at her and the two start dancing.

After an hour of dancing with Apple, Raven walks outside and sits down

on a bench just as Apple walks outside, having followed.

"I don't my feet have ever hurt as much as they do now." Raven says taking off her shoes and then letting her bare feet rest on the cold concrete.

"I think that's just a sign that you had a lot of fun." Apple says sitting down next to her roommate and taking off her shoes as well.

"I never thought I'd say this but, I did have fun." Raven says looking up at the night sky.

"Really, you had fun?" Apple says about to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear but Raven does it for her.

"Of course I did. I mean, I spent most of the night with you." Raven says having her hand that tucked the strand of Apple's hair behind her ear rest on Apple's cheek as her roommate just gazes at her.

After a while, they both found themselves leaning in until the two share their first kiss.

The kiss lasts ten seconds, until Raven pulls away and they just smile at each other.

The two then decide to look up and admire the night sky as they hold hands.


End file.
